


[Podfic] Pepper Spray Works Too

by Night_Inscriber, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: Awesome Ladies VII (2017) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Nazis, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protests, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night_Inscriber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Sif might have to admit that a taser could be mightier than a sword.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pepper Spray Works Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828821) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



> Huge thank you to Dapatty for writing this bad ass story for us to record!!! :D

  
**Cover Artist:** SomethingIncoporeal 

**Title:** Pepper Spray Works Too  
**Author:** Dapatty **Podficcers:** SomethingIncorporeal, Night_Inscriber,  & RsCreighton **Length:**   5:45  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bMCU%5d%20Pepper%20Spray%20Works%20Too.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bMCU%5d%20Pepper%20Spray%20Works%20Too.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
